It has been demanded to provide photographic materials which give images having high sharpness to make correct diagnoses and which can be rapidly processed (in a short time of shorter than 90 seconds) to make urgent diagnosis in the field of medical photographic materials in recent years.
With regard to sharpness, there have been proposed methods wherein an improvement in sharpness depends on the rate of light absorbed onto spectral sensitizing dyes which in large quantities are adsorbed onto silver halide grains having a large specific surface area and a high aspect ratio (ratio of the average diameter of circles corresponding to the projected areas of grains to the thickness of the grains) in an ortho-system (a system consisting of a combination of a rare earth element intensifying screen such as typically Gd.sub.2 O.sub.2 S with an ortho-photographic material having sensitivity in the green region). JP-A-1-126646 discloses a method for improving sharpness wherein there are used photographic materials containing dyes absorbing light in the sensitive region thereof, said dyes being deposited on mordants.
However, when high sharpness (crossover of less than 10%) is attained in these methods, there is caused a problem of residual color in rapid processing in a short period of shorter than 90 seconds.
A method wherein crossover is made less than 10% by using dyes in the form of crystallite grains has been recently disclosed in European Patent Laid-Open No. 276566A. The problems of sharpness and remaining color in 90-second processing can be solved by this method. However, a problem of residual color in 45-second processing is caused. When dyes are allowed to exist in the form of crystallite grains in 45-second processing, the amounts of binders must be increased. That is, when the amounts of the binders are reduced, surface damage is caused and the correctness of diagnoses is greatly reduced. On the other hand, when the amounts of the binder are increased, the possibility of forming agglomerates is increased and surface damage is liable to be caused. Methods for removing agglomerates with filters have been proposed to solve the problem. However, these methods have a serious problem in the handling of the photographic materials during the course of production.
Accordingly, it has been demanded to provide a method wherein dyes are allowed to exist in dye-fixing layers of X-ray films without forming crystallite or agglomerates.